Tana
Tana (ターナ Tāna, translated Turner in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. She is the princess of Frelia, and the younger sister of Innes. Bio and personality Tana joins the army in order to accompany her friends and older brother to war, having trained under Syrene and Vanessa. The circumstances vary depending on which path you take: in Ephraim's path, she runs away from home and is captured when she was tracking Ephraim's group after they leave Frelia, but in Eirika's path, she directly goes to Eirika and asks to join her troops. Tana is cheery, sociable, a little naïve and appears to harbor a crush on her old friend Ephraim, although she envies Ephraim and Eirika's close sibling relationship and wishes her own relationship with the stoic, arrogant Innes was closer. Her happiness and sociability seem to spread to others, as she is able to become friends with Marisa even though she is noticeably unsociable; this is also seen in Ephraim's path, when she recruits the angry and hurt Cormag by basically sweet-talking him into re-considering his grudge for Glen's death as well as his thoughts on Duessel's defection. She also strongly refuses to have people taking care of her, wishing to be seen as more of an adult than a young girl in battle and determined to not let her princess status keep her away from the harsh reality. Her pegasus is named Achaeus. In-Game Base Stats | Pegasus Knight | Wind |4 |20 |8 |8 |12 |8 |7 |7 |5 |7 | Lance - D | Heavy Spear* Javelin* Vulnerary* |} *'''Eirika's route only. Growth Rates |65% |45% |40% |65% |60% |20% |25% |} Promotion Gain '''Pegasus Knight to FalcoKnight *HP: +5 *Str: +2 *Spd: +2 *Def: +2 *Res: +2 *Con: +1 *Sword Rank: E Pegasus Knight to Wyvern Knight *HP: +3 *Str: +2 *Skill: +1 *Spd: +2 *Def: +1 *Res: +1 *Con: +4 *Skill: Pierce (When this skill is activated, enemy defense is 0, attack is given in Full force) Overall Of the four available flying units in the game, Tana has the highest overall stats, though Vanessa seems to excel more quickly. Promoting her to a Wyvern Knight will give her a higher cap in strength (which she will likely max due to her good growth) and 3 more points of constitution, which will allow her to wield heavier lances while losing less AS. However, she is a much more durable choice than Vanessa as both a Falcon and Wyvern Knight, due to her higher HP and luck, allowing her to take more hits. On the other hand, Vanessa, while having less strength and durability, has higher skill, and slightly higher resistance. Tana's HP and defense early on are negated by her phenomenal speed and luck growths, making her nearly untouchable. Tana is a good option to support Cormag with because of their equal movement and Cormag's fire affinity, which makes her an offensive powerhouse. She can initiate the Triangle Attack with the other two Pegasus Knights, as long as 2 of the three are FalcoKnights, even if she is a Wyvern Knight. Quotes Possible Endings *'Tana, Winged Queen' (天かける王女 Ten kakeru ōjo) Tana lived happily in the prosperous post-war Frelia. She flew to Renais often to visit her dear friend Eirika. *'(A Support with Eirika )' Following the war, Tana and Eirika remained the best of friends. They visited one another when time permitted, and as they grew older, their children shared a bond of friendship as close as Eirika and Tana themselves did. *'(A Support with Ephraim)' Once Renais was stable again, Ephraim and Tana were wed. Innes protested vocally, but when he saw how happy Tana was, he gave the marriage his blessings. Renais and Frelia are now bound by blood as well as friendship. *'(A Support with Cormag)' Cormag returned to Grado to assist in the reconstruction of his country. Shortly after, he left to wander on his own. Tana spent years looking for him. In time, she found him and knighted him in Frelia's service. Other Supports *Marisa *Syrene *Innes Trivia *In the Beta version of the game, Tana was planned to be a General, but changed to a Pegasus Knight in the final version. Gallery File:tana.gif|Tana's portrait in The Sacred Stones File:tana pegasusknight lance.gif|Tana's critical hit animation as a Pegasus Knight File:Tana as a Wyvern Knight.JPG|Tana's static battle sprite as a Wyvern Knight File:Tana as a Falcoknight.JPG|Tana's static battle sprite as a Falcoknight Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters